1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loading gear supporting apparatus of video cassette recorder and particularly, to a loading gear supporting apparatus of a video cassette recorder which can easily assemble a loading gear supporting member which supports a pole base loading gear, a first loading gear, and a second loading gear to a deck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a video cassette recorder (VCR) includes a tape deck mechanism having a tape loading device, a cassette tape loading device, a tape driving device, a brake operating device, a brake device, a driving force shielding device, and a system control unit for controlling an operation of the tape deck mechanism.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a driving mechanism of a general VCR, in which FIG. 1 is a plan view showing unloading and FIG. 2 is a plan view showing loading. FIG. 3 is a perspective view showing a loading gear supporting member in a loading gear supporting apparatus of a conventional VCR and FIG. 4 is a longitudinal section view of FIG. 1.
As shown, a cam gear 3 rotated by a cam gear driving motor 2 is installed on a deck (or chassis) of the VCR.
A rotation force of the cam gear 3 is transmitted with a straight-line power on the deck 1, so that a main plate (or a function plate) 4 rotates the pole base loading gear 5.
The pole base loading gear 5 is engaged to a first loading gear so as to rotate it again, and the first loading gear 6 is engaged to a second loading gear 7 so as to rotate it.
A guide roller assembly 8 loads a tape to a head drum 10 along a guide slot(or chassis rail) 9 by the rotation of the first and second loading gears 6 and 7.
Three engaging holes 11, 12, and 13 are formed at a predetermined position of the deck 1, and a bolt hole 14 is formed among the engaging holes 11, 12, and 13.
Three bosses 21, 22, and 23 for fixing (or supporting) the pole base loading gear 5 and first loading gears 6 and second loading gears 7 are formed at a predetermined position of a lower surface of a base 20a corresponding to a body of the loading gear supporting member 20, and the respective bosses 21, 22, and 23 are fitted to the engaging holes 11, 12, and 13.
A guide 24 for guiding a cassette tape to be loaded at the time of loading the cassette tape is formed at a predetermined position of an upper surface of the base 20a, and another bolt hole 25 corresponding to the bolt hole 14 is formed at a middle position of the base 20a. 
According to this, the loading gear supporting member 20 is fixed to the deck 1 by engaging the bolt 26 to said two bolt holes 14 and 25.
In the conventional art, the loading gear supporting member was bolt-engaged to the deck, thereby having a difficult assembly process and long assembly time.
Also, in the conventional art, expensive loading gear supporting member made with glass fiber was used to enhance an engaging force with the deck, which caused increase of fabrication cost.
Also, in the conventional art, a thick boss was used to enhance an engaging force with the deck, which caused deformation of the boss.